food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Milt/Story
Fondness Story I. Konpeito White pupils opened slowly, taking in a room gently lit with a warm yellow light. As I raised what should be my hands, their soft white skin seemed to glow in the shadows as my body gradually came into sight. "I...am...?" I looked back and to the side at a pale figure reflected in a bronze mirror. A door keeping out most of the light opened, my eyes ached in the sudden glare. Clattering footsteps filled the room as I shielded my eyes with my arm. A man standing against the light held out his hand; the beautiful radiance of gemstones contrasted sharply against his whithered fingers. He lifted my chin with a hand like a dead branch. In the mirror my skin is white, almost transparent, and my hair is white too. "She doesn't look much different from the last one, sir, except maybe a bit dumber... Can she really do what you said? Can she..." The owner of the aged hand pulled it back, turning a fawning, uncomfortable smile towards a masked man. The man, dressed in hunting clothes, arched his fingers and smirked beneath his half-mask. "Congratulations Lord, you've finally done it." After getting this response from the smiling man, the man who was called Lord narrowed his eyes. That smile sent a shiver down my spine. Later I learned that this was called harboring malicious intentions. He slowly ran his eyes over my body, rubbing his chin with fingers coarsened with age, then he softened his voice as he addressed me. "Aren't you a rare beauty? Give us a smile now, here, like I'm doing." Smile? What is a smile? I raised my head, and the expression of the Lord, standing in front of the light, did not look honest. However, I could imitate the angle of his uplifted face. I did everything I could to raise the corners of my mouth like he did; I wasn't used to the stiffness of my mouth, but even so... Was this what he called a smile? The man next to the Lord half-squatted down to rub the sides of my head. His voice was much nicer sounding than the Lord's. It was the best sounding of all. He took a small oily paper bag from his wide sleeve, put the bag open into my hand, and stuffed a golden ball into his mouth. "You have a lovely smile. Here, this is your reward. You can eat it, just like me." I stared at the golden candy in my hand, then imitated that man's motion as I raised it to my mouth. I had never tasted such sweetness before. I still remember it to this day. While I was eating the sweets, the Lord led the other men away. The masked man turned back to me and smiled before he left the room. I liked his smile. It was much nicer looking than the Lord's. II. Flower Garden My room is filled with the finest clothing in the city, the best food, and all the toys that can be found. I am the princess of the city and I can do whatever I want. Everyone must listen to me because I am their princess. "Miss Bonito, these are the new kimonos the Lord made for you, take a new look and see which one you like." "Miss Bonito, this is the new jewellery the Lord had the craftsmen make for you, pick something out." "Miss Bonito is..." "Miss Bonito..." "Miss Bonito." I got my name, according to the master, because of my appearance. I don't like the way I look; it's too much white and not enough color. Although I don't like the Lord, I do like the clothes that he gave me. They're more brightly colored than the flowers in the garden. Being surrounded by clouds of flower aromas and the bees flying was very peaceful, but also a little boring for me. That's why I decided to find some fun. That started with the servant girls that the Lord sent me. The Lord and Sir told me they were all my playthings. The maid who's always by my side is very timid. But no matter how timid she was, she still had no choice but to approach me. "Miss Bonito, what can I do for you?" I didn't know what she was so afraid of, but her quavering voice and forced smile betrayed her fear. I looked at the girl, trembling with fear, then with a flick of my wrist brought a charm out of my sleeve. I really liked my charms, and Sir says they can do a lot of amazing things. So, Sir praises me every time I use them. However, this time a slender hand grasped the charm before it struck the maid, who was screaming and shielding her head. "Bonito, why are you angry?" The powerful charm in my hand was easily blocked by the hand of the newcomer. I knew it, Sir is back! The only one in the entire city who will play with me without being afraid is back! He taught me everything I know! He's my everything... "Sir, you're back early! Is it all done?? Can we have dinner tonight?" My mischievous mindset a moment ago was gone. Sir had been so busy recently; it had been ages since we shared a meal. Sir reached his hand out and gently touched my nose, then rested it on top of my head. "Why must you be so headstrong? Look how frightened she is." As he spoke with his other hand he pointed at the maid, now collapsed on the floor with fear. "It's her fault for being so timid! Hmph! She's useless! I don't want her!" I was furious. Sir was finally back and he was wasting time talking about this plaything. "Ah! No no no! Miss Bonito no, please give me another chance! Please no!" Fortunately, the guards didn't give her the opportunity to beg for mercy. She was dragged away from my small courtyard by the guards, crying for mercy the whole way. The clouds in the sky are transformed into vivid red by the colors of the sunset. Sir didn't so much as glance in the direction of the constant screams. The eyes under his mask looked at me as tenderly as usual. He sighed helplessly and squeezed a piece of delicate pastry from the table into my mouth as I buried his head in his arms. "Is it OK? You're not angry?" I bite down on the dessert in my mouth, the sweet taste only a little worse than the original candy. "I'm not angry!" Sir took a tea cup sitting on the table and poured himself some of the tea simmering on top of a small stove. He poured tea so beautifully, I couldn't help but stare. He probably noticed that I was watching him all the time, so he put down the cup and asked me: "What's the matter? What do you want to tell me?" "When can I go help you with your work? My charms are very powerful and I'm sure I can help." I anxiously reached out and grabbed his hem. I wanted to go out with him instead of staying in this small courtyard with only a bunch of toys. He seemed to be pained by my words. He touched his chin and a small furrow appeared on his brow. I didn't like him this way, so I reached out and touched his brow. "Never mind! It's OK, Sir!" He sighed, took my hand in his, and gently patted the back of my hand. "Actually, there is something you could help me with, but... Ah, never mind..." "I can do it! For you I can do anything!" He seemed to be very embarrassed. He shook his head and got up, stroked my hair like always and left. III. Panacea In just a few short months the Lord's health deteriorated significantly; his skin was like weathered bark. He was tightly gripping sir's arm. "S..Sir... why don't..." Sitting at the side of the old man's bed he placed the hand back under the covers and tucked the corner back in. "Lord. Only willingly offered spirit food can give you what you need now... You've been waiting for so long, why not wait a few more days?" "F...fine, it's up to...to you!" When Sir came back, his white hunting clothes were stained dark red with blood. His swaying body leaned against a servant holding him up, and I could hardly hold myself back. However, most of the attendants around him had light or heavy injuries, and they were muttering something under their breath. "Why do we have to go to such a dangerous place to get the medicine every time when there's one of them living right in the city? Isn't this the whole reason the Lord went through all the trouble of summoning her?" Sir, leaning on a servant for support, scowled in anger at these words. "Quiet!" The reprimanded man quickly lowered his head, but a note of dissatisfaction remained in his voice. "Forgive my indiscretion! Just heal him as soon as you can!" They didn't notice that I was hiding behind the wall, and I knew they were talking about me... Because of me, Sir... he was so badly hurt... I was the medicine that would work... When Sir returned to the tatami room where I lived, I hid behind the door. The intense pain in my arm made my smile a bit forced, but I tried to put on my usual face because I didn't want him to worry. Although the oozing wound on my arm was really painful, I couldn't make him worry. Anyway, the wound would heal soon: I just needed to put up with it for a while. I didn't want him to see me, so I had to keep him out. I really didn't want to. I asked the maid to give Sir the elixir I made, so that he wouldn't be seriously injured for the Lord's medicine. This way... maybe he'd be able to spend more time with me... IV. Finale The dusk sky reddened by flames looked even more like blood, accompanied by screams like wailing from hell. I lay in my own room, watching as the garden where the flowers once bloomed so beautifully was swallowed up by the flames. Now I only have the strength to turn my neck. The bright flowers that used to be my favorites were gradually reduced to black ashes among yellow sparks, and blown away on the burning wind. Bright...so bright... At first it was just my arm. Before long it was too late to heal my limbs, my body, and the wounds, broken open by myself. The friction from sharp metal on bone spread outward inch by inch over my whole body. As a Food Soul, this wouldn't kill me, but that didn't lessen the pain one bit. And I brought that pain on myself... Everything was for Sir... Every time he would gently accompany me... He would carefully braid my long hair inch by inch, and he gave me a rosary he said was blessed by a monk to protect me. How could he hurt me? He, he couldn't bear to hurt me. But he didn't come. As the courtyard became engulfed, I didn't feel scared and I even felt an inexplicable relief as my heavy eyelids sank down. Just when I thought the heat was going to swallow me whole, somebody suddenly rushed in and dragged me out of the fire. Because my body had not recovered from the layers and layers of injuries, strengthless hands had been lifted high. Unhealed wounds were pulled open again, soaking into my brightly-colored garments. It hurts, but I really... had no strength... It was then that I realized my blood-stained furisode probably didn't look great. My mind was groggy and my line of sight was blurred. There seemed to be a few familiar faces in a sea of angry faces. The calls to kill me and the Lord were getting louder and louder. The red light of the sky gradually receded into the depths of the night. I had barely regained some strength as I looked down through the haze at the maddened crowd. What did I do wrong? Why were they so angry? Suddenly there was a familiar voice... I tried to raise my head. The smiling face that used to sweetly call me "Miss, Miss" was distorted now. It was my maid, and her delicate face in the light of the torch she carried was like the face of a ghost in an illustrated book Sir had given me. "I know! The elixir that the Lord has been consuming is her! She's the elixir!" The sound of her voice, once so crisp and pleasant, was like a fatal incantation in my ears, filled with fury and hatred. I looked at the familiar face and wanted to ask her why, but I couldn't remember her name. It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over the crowd, burning like a fire only a moment before. Everyone fell into a strange silence. Then their strange smiles made me feel afraid. The people took out their weapons and approached me with twisted smiles. I was so afraid... Sir... Save me... "That... That's true isn't it..." "Yeah... Yeah, the Lord was wounded so badly and lived, it must be because of her!" "Me! Give her to me! My children! My children! They'll be alright!" Sharp weapons, weapons that were already broken, shattered tiles, even sharply edged rocks. "No... no... No! NO!!!" I head my voice screaming for help from the only person I know. You're my maid! You said that you would always be by my side! You can save me! "Save me! Please save me!" I turned my attention to the most familiar face in the crowd, but the maid who used to gently help me braid my long hair was staring at me with cold eyes. The sight made my blood run cold. "You don't have any charms now, you can't do anything... My sister begged you to help her. Did you save her?" "You're crazy!" Her eyes filled with tears as she said these words. For the first time, I felt the feelings of someone else. The naked hatred burned in her amber eyes, and the orange glow was followed by the darkness of despair. A feeling of suffocation made me feel like my nose and mouth were covered with a wet cloth. I opened my lips and struggled but I couldn't find any air. The discomfort caused me to dry heave. Was I crazy, or were they? V. Milt Rumors tell of a city. The city's Lord was once wise and compassionate. As the years passed his face grew old, he was beset by illness, and his mind was gone. As his body weakened, the conscience that had once supported him and the city remained. There is no one who is unafraid of death, unafraid of getting old; ordinary people can only dream of cheating death, while those who hold power in their hands will use all the resources at their disposal to pursue their own longevity. Maintaining a peaceful and stable life requires a ruler's maintenance for years and even decades. Destroying it, however, takes only a second. Soldiers went out to sea searching for a legendary elixir on another continent but never returned. The Lord gave everything in pursuit of his goal. However, unlike most stories, this lord really did find his "elixir." After finding it his body began to recover day by day. It couldn't restore his youth, but it could make him stronger each day. However, a king who has lost the hearts of his people can no longer be called a king. He became a tyrant, and was soon overthrown by his own people. HIs elixir, the elixir brought by the girl named after bonito fish, became an open secret among those same people. It wasn't like the tatami room from when she was been newly summoned, when even the closed door couldn't keep out the warmth of daylight. In the dark cellar, it was cold and wet and light failed to enter. Bonito's hands were hung limply apart, the red eyes had lost their spirit, and the thin white coat wrapped around the scarred body was spotted with blood. In the cold darkness, there was no one to respond even if she made a sound. Bonito began to wonder if she still existed. She tried to look at her own body to find out, but the darkness swallowed her vision and she couldn't see her fingers in front of her face. The only thing that made her feel like she was still alive was that there were two cruel jailers who came every day with sharp blades and small bowls to cause her terrible pain. Bonito's red eyes lost their focus as she stared at the small door that opened everyday and then brought her great pain. Suddenly, a sharp glare that made her eyes water tore through the maddening darkness. Just like that time in the warm tatami room, a man wearing a mask stepped into the room; his gentle smile was the same, and the only difference was, this time his mask was splattered with blood. "Come along, Bonito...I'm taking you with me..." "Bonito! Bonito!" "...................Hee hee, what are you calling me for? Are you really that bored?" "I see you're daydreaming again! Come on! I'll buy you a beautiful white dress! You're as pale as a corpse! Girls should wear nice things!" "..." Hesitation flashed in the eyes of a girl with snow-white skin as she watched the Master Attendant disappear into the distance. However, the girl draws a paper charm from her sleeve that becomes a small paper crane under her fingers; it hovers around her briefly, then flies off into the distance. "Hey! Bonito! Come on! Didn't you say your charms were used up? I'll help you buy some new paper and ink, so come pick some out!" "Strange humans." Note: The story above has been grammatically edited by UnknownPeep. Some of the original wording may have been altered to make the story easier to understand, but the story remains unchanged. Category:Food Soul Story